


Even the Stars They Burn

by transfixeddream



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixeddream/pseuds/transfixeddream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two boys, parked down a back country road. In which there are a couple beers, a little weed, and one maybe life-altering conversation.</p>
<p>Also posted <a href="http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/134858.html">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the Stars They Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TasteTheRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteTheRainbow/gifts).



> This was written for raeschae for the Cosey fic exchange! Big love to fiercelynormal for the beta. <3

The sun's just starting to set when Colton hears the tell-tale grumble outside. His mother yells up to him that Tyler's here, but it's very unnecessary; there's not a single person on their street who doesn't know when Posey's beat-up truck is pulling into Colton's driveway.

He runs a hand down the front of his shirt as he looks himself over in the mirror. It's nothing much, just some worn-out graphic tee that he's had for far too long, but it's warm and he looks good in it, so he has no desire to throw it out. He slips his phone into his front pocket and taps his other just to make sure he remembered the house key, and then he heads out of his room.

Colton says a quick goodbye to his mom and brother over his shoulder, while he shrugs on his jacket and puts on his shoes. He opens the front door to find Tyler out of his truck, leaning on the hood as he talks to Colton's father. He's wearing his signature leather jacket and jeans that look painted on, a few strategically placed rips in the knees and thighs. His hair is damp and curly, like he's just washed it, and Colton looks at his dad just so he won't have to look at Tyler.

"Don't stay out too late," his dad says, and Colton just nods in response as he walks around the front of Tyler's truck.

"Don't worry, Mr. Haynes," Tyler says, looking as earnest as he can while he chews on his thumb. "I'll have him back no later than twelve."

It's a total lie, and Colton's father knows it--this has been a thing for far too long for him to even be taken in by Tyler's promises at this point--but he just smiles slightly and shakes his head, says, "Have fun," and heads into the house. Colton climbs into Tyler's truck, the vehicle groaning as he does so, and then Tyler follows his lead, starts the ignition without a word and pulls out of Colton's driveway.

It's not until they've been driving for a minute or so that Tyler finally glances his way, dazzling smile on his face. "How's it goin', Blondie?"

Colton snorts and flips him off without a second thought. "It's going," he says, bringing his leg up to sit on as he turns his body in Tyler's direction. "Still got my bio paper to do for Monday, though."

"It is a sad state of affairs when I'm the one who's been the good student for once," Tyler says with a disapproving eyebrow. "What did you even do all day? Jerk off?"

"Yes, Tyler. I watched _All the Right Moves_ and jerked off."

Tyler nods and taps the wheel with his palm. "Okay, I've got to admit, that sounds like a pretty good use of your time. That's the Tom Cruise one, right? With his dick?"

"Mhm," is all Colton says.

Tyler flashes him a grin and nods again. "Yeah, definite good use of time."

Colton just rolls his eyes, but he can't help but smile a little at that anyway. "I think the better question is how did _you_ spend your day? How did you even have time to worry about some bio project with Missy on your lap?"

"I didn't," Tyler says simply, and then his eyes are hyper-focused on the road for some weird reason. Colton's known Tyler for ten years now, been his best friend for about ten years minus one day, so he knows the ins and outs of Tyler Posey at this point. So even though he could probably guess what's up in about five seconds, he instead bites his lip and presses.

"You didn't what? Finish your paper?"

"No," Tyler says, a little strained. "Missy. I, uh--we broke up."

It's exactly what Colton figures, and if he's honest, it's not really a shock in any sense. It's not that he doesn't like Missy or anything; for a girl he only knew to see before Tyler started dating her, she was alright, he figures. Still, Colton has two very contradictory reactions to this news, but he chooses to only voice one of them. "Shit, Posey. That sucks."

Tyler just shrugs and flexes his fingers around the wheel. "It's... whatever. I'm over it."

He doesn't sound over it, but Colton also doesn't want to press further. When Tyler isn't willing to talk something to death, that means he's still analyzing it, which means Colton's just going to do more damage than anything if he keeps pushing.

Colton's never been good at comforting people. He can never figure out what to say to make everything better, to take some of the hurt away. Admittedly, Tyler looks more tense than hurt at this point, but Colton still isn't entirely sure how to handle it. He balls his fingers into fists, just to give himself something to do, and stares out the window as the houses transition into trees, and the paved roads get rocky.

Tyler doesn't say much for the rest of the drive, but he does turn on the radio, so Colton listens to Toby Keith sing about being young as Tyler turns his truck down a narrow dirt road. They've been coming to the same spot for well over a year now, since Tyler got his permit and their parents loosened their rules on curfews. At this point, Colton could probably find the spot with his eyes closed.

Tyler pulls into another road--more a path than anything else--and then the trees are opening wide for them, and they're in their usual field, grass well worn by the tires of Tyler's truck. After Tyler parks, he smacks Colton's shoulder with the back of his hand, and then he's grinning, like he hasn't spent the last five minutes in silence.

"Beers are in the back," he says, unnecessarily, but Colton just nods and gives him a slight smile in response. "C'mon," Tyler adds with a sense of urgency, and then he's getting out of the cab without a second thought. A moment later Colton feels the entire truck rock, shaking with the sudden weight of Tyler as he jumps into the bed.

The cold wind hits him as soon as Colton climbs out of the truck, and he hugs his jacket a little closer to him. Fall's been becoming winter a little too quickly for his comfort this year, and he makes a mental reminder to wear something heavier next weekend if it hasn't started snowing yet. The grass is already covered by dew, and it sinks into the soles of his shoes as he walks around to the back of the truck to climb in.

Tyler's already kicking back with a bottle of beer, arm resting on the top of the cooler. He looks positively happy now, and through the slight light of the moon, Colton can make out the red on his cheeks from the cold. He opens the cooler again as Colton sits down, and then Tyler's holding the neck of a bottle out to him before he's even properly situated.

"Thanks," Colton says, taking the beer. Tyler just nods and closes the cooler, rests his arm back on the top. They drink in quiet for a few pulls, Colton trying his best not to grimace. He's never really been a fan of beer, but usually it's fine because it's something cold and mildly refreshing. Considering the fact that he's already cold, all it does is make a chill run down his spine, and his mouth twist sour.

"How's it only October?" Tyler asks finally, swirling the remnants of his beer around the bottom of the bottle. "It's like zero degrees out here. I'll need a knife to separate my dick from my balls when I get home."

Colton almost spits up the drink he was taking, and he shoots a glare at Tyler's satisfied smirk. "You suck, man," Colton says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "And I really did not need that mental image, either."

"You love me," Tyler says, all casual as he pats the pockets of his jacket absently. It still makes Colton glance over at him, just to be certain that Tyler's eyes aren't trained on him like some kind of accusation. Tyler's said it more times than Colton could ever count, and for about half of them now Colton's wondered what Tyler might say if he challenged that. If he didn't take it for the passing comment that it is, how would Tyler respond?

Tyler grunts in achievement as he pulls out a small baggie from his jacket, and Colton doesn't even have to look to know what it is. There's two joints inside, rolled up expertly--definitely Tyler's own work. Tyler pulls one out and sticks the end between his lips, then tucks the bag back into his jacket. Then he's tapping his jeans, humming as his fingers beat out a rhythm, until finally he finds the location of his lighter.

Colton watches, mouth of his beer bottle pressed coolly against his bottom lip, as Posey covers the flame of the Zippo with his hand and lights up, sucking in immediately. Tyler's eyes flutter shut and he squeezes at the end of the joint, taking it deep, until he finally releases with one slow exhale. Colton's trained on his lips, parted in an easy 'O', and it's way too difficult to redirect his gaze before Tyler's eyes open again.

"Mm," Tyler hums, and Colton's greeted with a lazy smile as Tyler flicks the ashes. He takes another hit, not as long this time, and he's already dangling the joint in front of Colton before he even exhales. "It'll warm you right up. I mean, look at you--you're like, shivering, dude."

Colton takes it out of Tyler's loose grip, because, yeah, he is sort of cold. He's not entirely sure pot's going to help him out here, but Tyler's eyes are half-lidded and with the moon and all the stars out tonight, Colton can easily make out his face. Tyler's never really been a worrier anyway, but when he has a little weed in his system, his face relaxes even more, his smile gets wider, his cheeks get red, and it's just not fair to Colton. It's just not.

So yeah, he takes it. He takes the first hit, barely anything, because while he's been with Tyler enough while he's doing it, Colton's not actually that experienced with pot. It tastes too sickeningly sweet in his mouth, burns too hot in his throat, for him to really enjoy it. But he takes the first hit, and then a second one, holding the smoke in his lungs for just a little longer, and then he releases and passes it back to Tyler, who looks downright giddy.

"See?" he says, proud of himself. "It warms you from the inside."

Colton snorts and shakes his head, but for the moment, he does feel a little better. The heat in his lungs is actually not an unwelcomed presence at the moment, though he has to shove his hands into his pockets. Tyler doesn't look cold at all now, his legs stretched out wide and his arm cushioning his head against the truck's back window. He's taking another hit from the joint, but his eyes are focused up at the sky now, looking at God knows what.

"Hey, you remember that one Gwyneth Paltrow movie? That one where she's like a star and Robert De Niro is a crossdresser?"

Colton doesn't even look at Tyler now, because this sort of thing is expected at this point. A high Tyler is a very interesting Tyler, if you let him take you inside his head. " _Stardust_? Actually, I think it was Claire Danes, but yeah. What about it?"

"Yeah, her!" Tyler confirms with enthusiasm, and it's contagious. "Yeah, that one. I mean, what the _fuck_ was up with that, man? She's a star and then she's a person and then she's like, a rock, but not really 'cause she didn't cross that wall. And like, all she did before she fell was just watch people. Like, what the hell? That's some weird shit."

"Yeah," Colton says.

"What if it isn't, though?"

Colton finally glances over at Tyler, who's now looking right back at him. "What if _what_ isn't? Man, what are you even talking about right now?"

Tyler gestures in the air with his hand, nearly dropping his joint in the process. "Like, what if that was real and all those stars up there--what if they were like, watching us right now? Like, every night they just sit out there and watch us do whatever the hell we even do, and just--what if, man."

"That'd probably be creepy," Colton says after a moment. He looks up at the stars, as if suddenly they're all gonna start confirming Posey's conspiracy theory, and then he laughs. "Okay, if they're watching us, then I really feel bad for them."

"Why?" Tyler asks immediately, genuinely curious. "I think we're pretty cool. I'd watch us, if I were a star."

"Wouldn't you rather watch, I don't know, the Playboy Mansion or something?"

Tyler's silent as he ponders, then he nods. "Okay, maybe that, too. But I think we're interesting enough to at least deserve a little attention."

"Yeah, maybe," Colton says.

"Maybe," Tyler echoes.

Tyler quiets down again, but he's still looking up at the sky like it holds all of the answers. Colton's not sure when the joint goes out, but it's unlit in Tyler's hand for a good five minutes before Tyler even notices, burned almost to the roach. Tyler finally lights it and offers what's left to Colton, and when Colton shakes his head, he sucks in a quick puff, holds it and releases, then speaks again.

"She broke up with me, you know." It's barely a whisper, but when Colton looks at Tyler, he doesn't look pained.

"Yeah, I figured," Colton says, voice equally quiet.

Tyler just nods and takes a sip of beer, then eyes Colton carefully. "You know it's 'cause of you?" Tyler asks, and Colton can imagine the expression that comes over his face. Tyler's quick to continue, though, his next sentence coming out in a rush. "I mean, she didn't say that or anything, but she didn't really have to. I could figure it out."

"Uh," Colton says slowly, trying to process what the hell Tyler's talking about. The weed and beer is not helping. "So you're what, saying that it's my fault that your girlfriend dumped you?"

"No!" Tyler says immediately, scrambling up from his spot and crossing over to kneel in front of Colton. "No no no," he keeps saying. "No, I didn't mean that. I'm--it's not your fault. Well. It is, but it's not--it's my issue, you know?"

"Sure," Colton says, stretching it out, because he really does _not_ know. Tyler's eyes are locked on his, and Tyler's got Colton's arms in a death grip, fingernails digging into his biceps. Gone is Tyler's easy, ridiculous smile, and in its wake is a tight-lipped line. Colton might be worried if he didn't know that this is the way Tyler gets when he gets worked up over something, when a thought carries him away and he's struggling to find the words to express it accurately.

"It's not your fault," Tyler says with a determined look. Colton nods, just because he's not sure what else to do in this situation. It seems to be the right move, because the grip on Colton's arms lessens and Tyler seems to be a little more relaxed now. "I just--I don't think she could handle the fact that the only thing really serious about is you."

And Colton--well, Colton is definitely too sober to have this information shoved at him like this. He can't imagine he makes a pretty picture right now, eyes all wide and probably pale despite the cold, mouth parted in surprise. He can't remember how to breathe, either, which is making things a little more difficult, and Tyler's looking at him with his earnest puppy dog eyes and his hopeful smile, and it's just way too much to absorb.

"Oh," Colton says. Well, he think he says; a sound escapes his mouth and that's his best guess as to what it is. Tyler doesn't appear to take any offense to Colton's otherwise lack of response, slight grin still on his face. He's chill as fuck, like he hasn't just admitted to _feelings_ for Colton. Feelings which Colton had accepted a long time ago as one-sided at best.

"Yeah," Tyler says, dopey and giggly, and Colton's not sure whether he wants to punch him or kiss him. Maybe both, at the same time. "So."

Tyler's face is getting larger, and it takes Colton a stupidly long second to realize exactly what's going on. Tyler's leaning in, and now Colton can feel the warmth of his breath ghost across his lips, and he cannot do this. "Posey, man, no."

Tyler stops advancing immediately--pulls back, even--and stares at Colton, perplexed, which is really far too cute on him. "Sorry. I read that wrong."

"No you didn't," Colton says, shaking his head, because yeah, he definitely _wants_ to kiss Tyler. "But Christ, man. You go from telling me I'm the reason your girlfriend dumped you, to trying to kiss me, and--Jesus, you are _high_. I'm not gonna be that stupid thing you did when you were stoned out of your mind."

Tyler blinks at Colton for a few moments, and then his mouth stretches into a stupid grin. "Dude, I'm not high. Not really," he rebuffs with a shrug. "Or, okay. Sure, I am, but not with this. It's been on my mind for a while, I just wasn't sure how to tell you."

"So you decide to take me out in the freezing cold, ply me with beer and weed, and then tell me?"

"Yeah," Tyler says, altogether too pleased with himself. "See? I'm totally thinking straight--or not, I guess."

Colton groans at the pun, and Tyler giggles--yeah, he is definitely still high--but there's an honesty in Tyler's words that make Colton think he's telling the truth. And Colton's thought about this entire scenario a lot, considered it maybe more than he should considering he's always known Tyler as just his best friend, so he definitely _wants_ this. And, more importantly, Tyler also wants this.

This time when Tyler leans in, Colton doesn't stop him. Tyler's lips are cold on contact, chilled from the night air, but it warms against Colton's own within seconds. And it's--it's _good_. Colton can't help but close his eyes and lean into it, hands resting on Tyler's hips, and when Tyler's tongue slides against the seam of his lips, Colton opens immediately for it.

Tyler tastes like beer and the overt sweetness of pot, with a trace of something all his own, and Colton's kind of addicted already. It's uncoordinated, but Tyler's tongue is hot and pliant against Colton's, and he's making these short little groans that go straight to Colton's dick. Tyler traces a hand across Colton's jaw, and it sends a shiver down Colton's spine, and suddenly Colton's freezing, literally shaking under Tyler.

Immediately, Tyler starts laughing, right in Colton's mouth which is sort of unpleasant, and then he's pulling away, laugh cutting short when he takes in Colton. It's a struggle just to keep his teeth from chattering, and Tyler's looking at him with a mix of concern and affection. It's definitely nothing Colton hasn't seen before, but it still warms his heart (figuratively, because now that the chill's in him, that's all he can feel).

"You're shivering," Tyler says, unnecessarily. "You should've worn something heavier."

"Yeah, well," Colton says, without really anywhere to take the sentence. He has other things to worry about, like trying not to shake like a leaf and also, for later, to figure out how to get back into the position he was in before the cold got to him.

Tyler takes their empty beer bottles and shoves them in the cooler, then looks back at Colton. "Come on, let's go in the truck. Your mother'll kill me if I let you get pneumonia."

"But she'll be thrilled that you got me home before eleven," Colton says, getting to his feet. Tyler's already jumping off the side of the truck's bed, landing with a soft _oomph_.

Tyler licks his lips and smirks a little, scratching at the back of his head. "Didn't say I was gonna take you home just yet."

Colton feels something entirely new spreading through him at the words, pushing out the cold. By Tyler's implication, it could be a very long night, but Colton thinks he's okay with that.


End file.
